Fairy Dust
by darkonesroses
Summary: Rumplestiltskin used fairy dust to find his twoo wuv. when he deals for belle, he asks for her hand in marriage. please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Damn those butterflies," Rumplestiltskin cursed as he brushed himself off. The Blue Fairy wasn't going to pay him for the spell he gave her, so he had to take his payment himself. Fairy dust in exchange for a spell to bring wood to life, a fair trade, but the blue butterfly wouldn't give it to him, saying it was too _precious_ to give it to darkness. That was why he had wanted it!

After stealing a pouch of dust and getting thrown from fairyland, Rumple grumbled as he climbed up the stairs to his laboratory. He needed this dust for his curse, the Blue Fairy knew that. That was probably the reason she wouldn't give it to him. Damn her, he was getting his son back. It was _her_ fault her was gone and she _wanted_ to keep him away from his son. Oh how he hated that fairy...

He added the dust to his creation, having a decent amount left over. The scroll shimmered and a few more words appeared. Now there was only one thing missing: true love. True love was the most powerful magic of all and was going to break the curse in 28 years. Rumple rolled his eyes.

"Twoo wuv..." he muttered. Love was ridiculous. It didn't exist, not for him. He was not capable of love, and no one was capable of loving him... Unless...

His eyes fell to the bag of fairy dust. He remembered when Regina was his pupil that she had trusted a fairy and let the dust lead her to her true love. She hadn't taken this risk and met him, of course, but if the fairy dust could lead someone to their true love, then...

_No_. No, he was not going to fall for stupid fairy tricks. It was not possible. He was a monster and there was no love for monsters... but there was still that man deep inside wanting to know if he would ever be loved. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached for the fairy dust and cast the spell. A trail of fold fairy dust appeared before him, and he followed, cursing himself all the way.

The tail led him to a place rather new to him. It was being invaded by the ogres, and now he faintly remembered receiving a letter from this place, being offered gold. He scoffed. He made gold. It was useless to him. He was after more precious objects. Turning himself invisible, he peered into the window of a large castle, where the trail of gold went into. The room was rather empty of furniture, just a large table with battle tactics and a worn out red throne. There were about six or seven knights there, on taller than the rest, and the king, who was dressing in red and fur. But the one who caught his attention was the one that the gold dust was pointing to.

She was... beautiful. She had rich chocolate colored hair and pale pure skin. Her dress was golden, like the dust, like the gold he spun. Here eyes were the bluest he had ever seen, like they were two oceans contained int two tiny orbs that shone with wisdom. He kept double checking the golden dust trail. This, this beautiful, innocent creature, was his true love?

He continued to watch her through the windows. Being the only woman in the room, she was strong and brave, yet soft when she comforted her father. She was carrying a book, so she must be well red and intelligent. Oh, gods, she was perfect. There was no way in hell she could ever love him, but she she was perfect.

In that moment, he knew exactly what his price would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Avonlea has fallen, my king," the knight said. Belle covered her mouth with her hand. She knew Avonlea well. One of her best friends was there. Struggling to hold back tears of concern, she turned towards her father, who was heading towards his throne, saying how the ogres were unstoppable and that is was too late. She walked over and knelt down beside him, taking his hand.

"Father, there is still hope," she said. "Maybe the Dark One will come and help us."

"The Dark One is not a creature of mercy, my Belle," he said. "He probably didn't even take a second glance at our call for help. It was a leap of faith to even ask him."

"He could be on his way right now, Papa," Belle said, trying to show him that there was still hope.

"It's too late, my dear, it's just... too late for any hope now..." Maurice sighed and looked away.

"My my my, what a down group you all are," a voice said, and they all turned to see a new figure standing in front of the door. Belle had never seen anyone like him before, so she knew he must be the Dark One. He was dressed in dragon hide and leather, his skin green gold, and his eyes reminded her of the golden eyes of a lizard. His hair was all atangle, and he wasn't very tall. Belle stood up when everyone else in the room stepped back in cowardice, including her father, who shrank in his chair.

"You... You're Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One," she said.

"My reputation proceeds me, wonderful," he smiled, looking straight into her eyes. She sensed his gaze was supposed to intimidate her, but she would not back down.

"I believe I received a message from this place," he continued. "Something about ah... 'Help! Help! We're dying! Can you save us?'" He moved his hands about him dramatically, his voice mocking. "Now, the answer is _yes_, I _can_... For a price."

"...We did send you a promise of gold..." King Maurice said, finding his tongue.

"Now, you see, I _make_ gold, your majesty," Rumplestiltskin's gaze flicked to her father. "Whatever my prices are, they are something much more valuable than pointless material things. I require something much much more special."

"...What is it you want, Sir Dark One?" Belle asked. He turned back to her.

"'Sir Dark One', has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he smiled. "But enough with the formalities. _You_, dearie, will be referring to me by my name... Or by 'husband'." Belle's eyes widened. "That's right dearie. To save your town from the ogre's knife... you shall first become my wife."

He had sung that last sentence, as if he took joy out of all of this. Belle herself was at a loss for words. Wife? Wife to the Dark One? The Stealer of Babes and Maker of Deals? She had known the price would be high, but to offer her hand in marriage to him?... To offer him her body? Her head began to spin. She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized her father had found his feet and was now moving her behind him.

"No!" the king said firmly. "I shall not sell my daughter to a monster! Besides, she is already betrothed to someone else!"

"Now, did I ask if she was engaged? No, I said if I am to save this pathetic little kingdom, she will be my wife. Otherwise, I will leave and you are left to perish under the hands of the ogres. It's a plain and simple arrangement. It's either her or the entire kingdom." the Dark One spat at the king.

"She will not marry you, you beast! Leave this castle immediately!" Maurice yelled.

"Father, enough of this!" Belle said firmly and she pushed past her father. The Dark One's eyes brightened. She looked him in the eyes. "...If I am to marry you, my kingdom will be safe? The ogres will be gone and no harm will come to my family or my friends?" She wanted to make sure there were no loopholes in this agreement, _if_ she was going to agree with it. She stared into those reptilian eyes as intensely as he stared into her blue eyes as she waited for his answer.

"...I am a man of my word." he said. "No harm will come to this kingdom...ever again. All you have to do is say yes..." He held out his hand, to seal the deal. She looked at his hand for a long moment. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow... Do the brave thing..._

She put her hand in his. "Then yes, Rumplestiltskin. If you protect this kingdom form the ogres, I will marry you."


	3. Chapter 3

She had said yes. He couldn't believe it. Honestly, he had really been expecting her to submit her to father's wishes and simply cast him out. But no. She had fire in her, defiance, strength, more bravery than all the men in this room. He could see it when his eyes burned into hers, those eyes that could hypnotize him to do anything. He smiled broadly as she took his hand, her skin so delicate and soft on his. Dear gods she was perfect. Positively perfect.

"Then we shall be wed," he said softly, and raised her hand up to his lips for a quick kiss that halted her breath and caused her skin to flush. Obviously she had never been kissed before, even with a fiance somewhere around here.

"NO!" the king shouted. "I will NOT allow this to happen! I will not allow my daughter to become a whore to a monster!"

This made his muscles tighten with anger. How dare he even think of such a thing! He had specifically said "wife", and she would be treated as such! He almost growled as he glared up at the man.

"I shall return tomorrow," he said. "And there better be wedding preparations happening or so help me, the outcome will be nasty." Seeing the king shake and swallow, he smiled. Torturing nobility was one of his favorite things to do. Before he could disappear, however, a gentle voice spoke.

"...I would like to speak with you, alone, sir, before you go." the princess had spoken in her angelic voice. Rumplestiltskin looked up at her and nodded. He then glared at everyone when they didn't immediately leave at her nod to excuse them. Then they were alone. He was alone with his true love... With his future wife.

"Belle," she said quietly.

"What was that? Speak up dearie."

"My name," she said. "It's Belle. You never did ask for it."

Belle. Beauty. Simple yet elegant and meaningful. "Well, now it seems we're even," he said. "You know my name, and I now know yours. Anything else you want to clear up?"

"I would like to know why," she said. "Why would you want to marry me? My own fiance didn't even pick me by his own will, why would you?"

"Well you seem like a smart girl," he said, "you could figure it out."

"I want to hear it from you," she said, staring him down. Ooh she was feisty, and so brilliant. He could easily see himself sitting with her, deep in a battle of wits trying to outsmart each other with witty comebacks. But that would come later, when they were married. Married...

"Well if you're wondering, it's not for material things like your beauty or body, so you can cancel those off the list," he said. "So what does that leave?"

"Just me for who I am, but you don't know me," she said.

"I don't need to," he said. She looked confused. "I can see in your eyes exactly who you are. Bravery, that's obvious. Independence, strength, honesty, good good. But there's also brains and cleverness, which is hard to come by these days." He was being completely honest. Everything he described he could see in her eyes, those oceans contained in tiny orbs. "I can not see anyone more fit for me to share my life with than you."

Her heart melted at his words. Who knew the Dark One was such a gentleman! She just hoped he wasn't trying to flatter her to get her on his good side and then treat her cruelly once she was out of her father's house.

"Is that enough reason for you?" he asked.

She slowly nodded. "Yes, thank you for being so honest," she said, her head clearly swimming. "I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you shall," he said. "However if you need me, do not hesitate to call my name."

"Deal, Rumplestiltskin," she said, and offered her hand to him again. He smiled and brushed his lips against her hand once more before disappearing in a puff of deep purple smoke.


End file.
